


Monsters Are Within

by DaniMeows



Series: Salt Mines [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Salt, Angst, Chameleon Salt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Marinette deserves better, Post-Betrayal, Stream of Consciousness, end of Friendship, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/pseuds/DaniMeows
Summary: Lila's lies had been exposed this morning when an akuma had caused everyone to spill their deepest secrets. Marinette had been targeted by Lila. Marinette hadn't harmed Lila. Lila had taken pleasure in watching them all turn quickly against their class representative and dear friend. Lila had worked deliberately with Hawkmoth. Lila loathed Ladybug and dreamed of murdering the superheroine of Paris.Lila was exposed for who she was and no one would trust her now.





	Monsters Are Within

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This salty drabblet is not connected to my works in progress but after a nasty bout of depression (treated) and then a shame and guilt cycle about not updating I needed to prove that I could still write and this drabblet came out. I got ideas and this fragment may turn into a fic but for now it’s a stand alone.

For once in her life, Alya stared at the blank screen uncertain of what to say. I'm sorry wouldn't cut it even though she was so very sorry. I should have listened to you. Also so very true. I'm the worst best friend ever. Like the previous statements it was also incredibly true.

Alya's head hit her hands as she sobbed for the fifth time today.

Lila's lies had been exposed this morning when an akuma had caused everyone to spill their deepest secrets. Marinette had been targeted by Lila. Marinette hadn't harmed Lila. Lila had taken pleasure in watching them all turn quickly against their class representative and dear friend. Lila had worked deliberately with Hawkmoth. Lila loathed Ladybug and dreamed of murdering the superheroine of Paris.

Lila was exposed for who she was and no one would trust her now. In a way, however, Lila had won.

Two weeks ago, Marinette had switched schools, a day later Adrien had switched schools as well. Two weeks ago Lila had pushed Marinette down the stairs and claimed Marinette had been attacked her first. There were scratches on her face. Scratches that Alya now knew was because she had fought off her attacker when she’d been thrown down the stairs.

They hadn't cared about Marinette being carried off on a stretcher unconscious in their concern about poor innocent Lila. Only Adrien had cared about the injured girl on the stretcher. Only Adrien had said that Marinette hadn’t attacked Lila. That Marinette was the one who was attacked.

They would have turned against him too if he’d returned. But he’d gone with Marinette to the hospital and hadn’t returned to class.

She'd even been happy when Marinette had left school because if she was capable of hurting Lila she clearly wasn't the girl Alya thought she was and Alya wondered if she'd known her at all.

But that was wrong too. Marinette was exactly the girl Alya had thought she was. A girl full of kindness. Her best friend. A girl who had been telling the truth all along. It was Alya who wasn't the girl she thought she was.

A new girl came in with sweet little lies talking about famous people and connections. Promises to help her network with journalists and achieve her dreams. In an instant she'd begun to turn on her supportive best friend. Lila had said what she’d wanted to hear and she’d not verified her sources.

“Alya, you have to believe me I didn't do anything!” Marinette had cried the last time Alya had seen her. Bruised with bandages on her head and her arm and leg in a cast.

“I don't listen to monsters,” Alya had spit out as she dropped a box full of stuff Marinette had left at her house during sleepovers. She threw their friendship necklace to the ground where it hit the tiled hospital floor.

Her friend, no because of Alya’s actions she didn’t have the right to refer to her as that anymore, had sobbed as Alya had been forced to leave by a practically hissing with rage Adrien.

Marinette hadn't been the monster. She had been the monster.

What right did she have to demand Marinette listen now?

She was unworthy. She wasn’t a good person. Not anymore.

Maybe that’s why Ladybug had chosen a new heroine to be Rena Rouge.

Unworthy. Not fit to be a journalist. Lacking integrity.  A monster.

She dialed the phone ready to grovel for forgiveness.

This number is no longer in service.

 

Marinette was gone.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Cause & Effect of Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575346) by [Cyn_Finnegan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Finnegan/pseuds/Cyn_Finnegan)




End file.
